Eternal or Evanescent
by Misery Severity
Summary: Sonic Boom Universe. Amy Rose has strong feelings for Sonic and sadly, her personal fear for isolation and rejection interferes with her. She's afraid of what would happen if he doesn't return his feelings for her and how she would take it if he rejects her. Will their love be permanent or temporary?


**A/N:** **Yay, my first Sonamy-Boom story! So yeah, I was told by a friend of mines that I should write something more happier and I did. Thanks, Nebula the Hedgehog!**

 **Just so you know, there is a reference to sex in this piece albeit it's not graphic or descriptive, just really deep for a T-rated story. I'd tell you more but I don't want to offend anyone about this, so you may have to PM me or leave me a message at my DA account; this is pertaining to the reason why I may not want to write any more sexual-related stories.**

 **Anyway: Enjoy my first Sonamy-Boom story!**

* * *

Eternal or Evanescent

It's the middle of the night and she's trying to sleep. It's impossible for her. With her head and palm resting onto his bare muscular chest, she's simultaneously looking up at the ceiling in the dark. Not entirely dark though; the only source of light is the moonlight gleaming through her window. She couldn't help but to wonder—if her love is truly real.

About a few hours ago, they both committed themselves into stage two of romance. Although just because they physically proved to one another about how much they love each other, doesn't mean she felt her newly-found romance is serious. Is it just for lust? Is it really ardent? She's really confused.

At first, she was afraid of his reaction regarding to her feelings for him. Throughout her time, ever since she first met him, she worries about him not reciprocating her feelings. If he claims he never loved her back, she wouldn't know what to do. She hates being rejected. She hates being alone. Her emotional anxiety about rejection and isolation would lead her to a severe case of pessimism, such as heartbreak and depression. It can also lead to embarrassment; if she confesses her feelings with witnesses around, think of how they would react if he never reciprocates.

That explained why she didn't want anyone to know… including his brilliant, genius best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower; her own feral and paranoid though intelligent best friend, Sticks the Jungle Badger; and their mutual naïve, devoted teammate, Knuckles the Echidna…

That she—Amy Rose—is in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy has been keeping her emotions to herself until the right time has come. She was sitting on her bed in her nightwear, thinking about whether if she should come clean. She was thinking of her own pros and cons. She was so lost in her trail of thoughts. Oblivious to the outside world, she was surprised to see—him—watching her from the outside of her house.

She awoke from her thoughts when she heard knocking against the window from the outside. She was surprised to see him standing on top of a sturdy tree branch—a la Spiderman—and he was smiling warmly at her.

Amy opened her window for him.

" _Hey, Ames,"_ He said to her while she allowed him to come in.

" _Sonic, what are you doing here?"_ Amy asks him. The two sat adjacent to each other on her bed.

" _You haven't been feeling like yourself lately. I just want to check up on you."_

" _10:00 at night?"_

He shrugged. _"It's—still a good time."_ He changed the subject with his façade showing a hint of apprehension. _"Anyway—are you feeling okay?"_

She has been hiding away her autophobia from him and their teammates. When he noticed her behavior for what seemed quite a while now, he wanted to make sure she's okay. She answered, _"It's complicated."_

" _What do you mean?"_

Amy temporarily looked away from him with her facial expression turning anxious and solemn. She began to recall all the events they had together while battling Dr. Eggman and his robotic allies: One of them was pertaining to UT; when Sonic saved her in time before she got crushed by Mega, his thoughts translated to, _**I care about your well-being,**_ in which she reacted with a heart-warming yearn and he reacted with a nervous smirk. Another was when Amy was hired by Eggman to redecorate his lair, only to have her creativity taken advantaged of and then imprisoned her. Sonic—along with the rest of their teammates—rescued her, and he then confessed that things are not the same without her. And the rest, such as teaming up with one another in separate missions, doing each other's favors, and even taking a selfie together—they all probably mean nothing romantic, just a close normal friendship.

Thinking about those past events made her think if it's something she shouldn't take too seriously about. Just because the cobalt hedgehog said those things, doesn't necessarily mean he's in love with her. He may only care about her, which is not enough for the poor blossom hedgehog. Just thinking about what he would say or do—for instance, "I'm sorry, Amy, but I don't love you back," and a possible harsh rejection—would lead her to feel nothing but lachrymose for the rest of her life.

After spending her entire time thinking—she was shedding tears in her eyes. Her delusion about Sonic rejecting her may have already broken her heart.

Sonic noticed her altering emotions and suddenly, his worry for her became more severe. He scooted himself closer to Amy while carefully setting his hand on her shoulder. He tried to make eye contact with her, _"Are you okay, Ames?"_

She finally looked at him through her tearing eyes albeit she didn't say anything. He brought his hands to both sides of her cheeks and then meticulously wiped the teardrops off her jade orbs. He whispered, _"What's wrong?"_

Amy meticulously grasped onto his wrist before letting it down. _"Sonic… there's something I need to tell you._ " She paused. _"How—how would you feel if I tell you that I love you?"_

" _Huh?"_

She paused again while trying to not let her autophobia interfere with her. Then, with all the audacity she had, she said in a soft tone, _"For some time now—I've been having feelings for you. And the reason why I haven't been myself lately is because—I'm afraid."_

" _Afraid of what?"_

" _I'm afraid of what you might think. I'm afraid that you may reject me because you don't feel the same way as me—and I don't want to be alone. I get too sad and depressed when I'm alone with no one and I don't want that to happen."_

" _What about Sticks? She's your best friend and she's been with you most of the time."_

" _True, but I'm talking about someone—like you."_

Sonic understood what she was talking about. _"You mean…"_

" _Yes."_

The two hedgehogs temporarily remained silent. Amy breaks it, _"Sonic, I know this is rushed, but…"_ She took a deep breath, disregarding her heart beating in anxiety, _"Do you love me?"_

Sonic remained silent. He was surprised to hear about this. Oblivious to Amy—he, too, was thinking about mutual thoughts about him and her together. He recalled the same events as Amy and at times, he wondered about whether if he does have feelings for her as well or if his feelings were not strong enough to be ardent. It's true that he does care about her well-being; however, that was most likely his shyness intervening with him. Even though he may be a courageous, beloved hero that everyone in Bygone Island admires, he does have a shy side within himself. And his shyness most often led to his confusion about his true feelings for Amy Rose.

When he was done thinking about it, he answered with all the veracity he had, _"Amy…"_ She paid very close attention to him, _"I can't say 'I love you…'"_ Her anxiety rose up to its severity, _"…but at the same time, I can't say 'I hate you.'"_

Amy is still anxious. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _I mean, I do feel attracted to you, but at the same time, I'm still unsure if I do really have feelings for you. All I can say—I'm somewhere in between."_

Amy looked down; she had the urge to cry right in front of someone she truly loves. She knew right away that this was not enough for her. Albeit—Sonic carefully had his fingertips below her chin to gently tilt them up, so he could make eye contact with her again.

" _Even though I really don't know if I do return your feelings… there is something I still want to do anyway."_

" _What?"_

Without letting her know—Sonic meticulously pulled Amy close for a passionate kiss. She was surprised to see what he's doing to her and instead of shedding tears of angst—she was shedding tears of joy. In seconds, she reciprocated the kiss.

Within seconds, the duo's kiss became more than passionate. It was fiery. Sparks was burning between the two. And it even deepened when Sonic inserted his tongue into Amy's maw.

And that was it.

All she remembered was when Sonic had her nightwear removed and scattered on the floor next to the bed, along with his scarf, sports tape and footwear. There were sounds of her moans while he was on top of her, showing how much passion he had for her as their skins were glistening with sweat.

She persists staring at her ceiling with her blanket covering their bodies up to her chest and up to his waists, while his arm is wrapping around her. All she had in her mind is the passion she made with Sonic for the first time. She still can't help but to think if it's really ardent or lustful. The way he physically did to her—it's just so confusing for her.

Still resting herself onto his chest, Amy tilts her head up to see Sonic's closed eyes. He's fast asleep alright, but she's not.

She takes her hand from his chest and then gently strokes it on his cheek. Sonic stirs a bit before fluttering his eyes open. He looks down to see the fem-hedgehog resting on top of him. He lets out a warm smile.

"You look so beautiful underneath the moon." He comments in a lethargic tone.

Amy returns the warming smile. "Thanks," she says.

Sonic flips over, so that he could get a better look of Amy. They're facing to each other as they lie on their sides. He then wraps both of his arms around her, pulling her close. She has herself attached to his bare torso again and Sonic is cuddling her in warmth.

Suddenly, Amy's smile vanished when her mental thought returns. She looks up to him again.

"Sonic?" He lethargically gazes at her.

"Hm?"

"Do you—really love me now?" She asks.

He didn't answer. Instead, he caresses her and then he passionately kisses her some more on the lips. In a lullaby voice, he tells her, "Just go to sleep, Amy."

She rests her head against his chest. "Do you?"

"Just sleep."

Despite she cannot get any sleep, Amy closes her eyes anyway. The only sound she hears is his heartbeat and his breathing. They're acting as some kind of white noise for her to help her reach to her slumber.

Sonic strokes through her quills and kisses the top of her head. He whispers to her…

"Yes, Amy Rose. I love you."

Lastly—he returns to his sleep, holding and cuddling her into his arms.


End file.
